


K is for Kowtow

by Rinkafic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a remix of a story by  <a href="http://camshaft22.livejournal.com/45058.html%20">Unattended</a>, remixed just because I wanted to try it with a different kink. </p>
            </blockquote>





	K is for Kowtow

Ranil slipped the end of the strap through the buckle and sliding a finger under the edge of the leather to smooth it out so that it did not bite into her skin. The heavy glass weighing down the front of the special harness felt odd, but not unpleasant. River, Sassa Zoe’s telpa, had been wearing one like it a few days prior, the blue glass cock jutting out from the folds of her robe as she paraded around the brothel. Ranil had seen, and her mind had started to wander and a fantasy had bloomed in her head. She had to have one for herself.

Swallowing her pride in the face of a fantasy she needed to play out, Ranil went to Wrin David to ask for a boon. Kneeling always seemed to appeal to his pride, especially since they had been forced to flee the bardero and he was merely a guest in the brothel with no real power beyond that he held over his three body telpa. She had told him what she had seen the telpa wearing and asked if she might have one. To her surprise, he agreed immediately and the next day River had turned up at the door to their chamber and presented her with the toy, a clear glass phallus and the harness that it fit into.

She might be telpa now, but she had once been a DranaWrina in her old life and sometimes, like Wrin David, she needed to be the one in control. She stroked a hand over the glass phallus, it was the perfect size for what she planned to do, not too long, not too thick. There was a ridge that swirled around it from the bulbed tip to the base which flared out into flat edges to hold it in the leather slot on the harness. A few experimental tugs on the end to test it proved to her satisfaction that her cock wasn’t going to come free of the harness until she took the leather belts off.

Dressed in a silky green robe, she let the cock peek out in the same way she had first glimpsed River’s toy. A little thrill ran through her as she looked down and saw the clear glass standing out from her body.

The tricky part of her fantasy came next.

Her Zahi - in her mind _her_ Laura - was sprawled out over the sleeping cushions on the floor in the corner, sleeping soundly. The edge of her yellow shift had ridden up in her sleep, revealing her pale buttocks. Licking her lips at the glimpse of pink where her thighs parted slightly, Ranil climbed onto the cushions and crawled up over Laura’s legs and straddled her. She had set a jar of lubricating salve on the pillow beside her and she dipped her fingers into it and slowly, gently, began to work it around the wrinkled brown of Laura’s hole, making her ready for later. 

When she pushed the tip of her salve-coated finger in, Laura shifted and mumbled, beginning to wake. Ranil withdrew her finger and slid back, spreading Laura’s thighs wide. She crouched and bent down, lightly licking across her Zahi’s clit. That woke her. 

“What?!? Allie? What are you doing?” Ranil held Laura in place, preventing her from rolling over with a hand pressed to the small of her back. 

“You owe me a boon. I have decided how I wish to collect it, and I wish to collect it this day.” 

“Oh, of course. I just did not expect...” 

Ranil slapped her buttocks and snapped, “Of course not, you never expect anything. You are going to be a good girl and do what I say, aren’t you?” She put on her most commanding voice, slipping back into the past slightly to draw on her old life for this one thing. 

Catching on quickly, Laura nodded and clutched her arms around the pillow under her. “Yes, I shall.” 

“Good.” Wrin David had warned her, on pain of death, not to take Laura’s maidenhead with her toy. But she could play otherwise. “ _Gan, Jaa.”_

Laura moved off the cushions to the hard wood floor in order to obey the commands to strip of her clothing and kneel. Tugging her pale yellow shift over her head, she waited there, patiently holding her form; back straight, chin up, keeping her gaze straight ahead.

Climbing to her feet, circled around her telpa, noting with satisfaction when Laura’s eyes went wide at the sight of the glass phallus jutting out in front of her face. Ranil stroked it. “Do you like my new toy?”

With a gulp, Laura nodded. “Yes... DranaWrina,” she whispered. Good, her Zahi had caught on to the game, complete with a title Ranil no longer had claim to. It was so much more fun when one didn’t have to explain everything beforehand.

Moving into place, Ranil snapped, “ _Dal!_ ”

Laura grasped the shaft of the cock in one hand and closed her mouth over the tip. She sucked on it for a time before Ranil grew impatient. “Enough,” she hissed and pushed Laura off. “ _Sis!_ and you’ll do it properly or I will take a belt to your ass.” Laura was known for doing a sloppy _Sis_ and was being corrected constantly by Wrin David for it. Ranil wondered sometimes if Laura did it on purpose in order to be punished, her Zahi did so like being spanked.

Stretching forward, Laura went down. She had her arms properly folded over her head, her forehead pressed to the floor. Her feet were splayed. Not completely correct. Ranil circled around and nudged her toes with one foot. Laura quickly moved her feet into the proper place. _Sis_ was, in Ranil’s opinion, the position that showed complete servitude and submission. She needed that for this game.

Standing back, she stared at Laura’s bare back and buttocks. The lovely curves of her ass as she huddled there in _Sis_ made Ranil’s mouth water. The fact that Laura was waiting, anticipating, not knowing exactly what was coming made the excitement greater.

“Having you there, on your knees for me looking so pretty is very pleasing,” Ranil said as she removed the robe and tossed it onto the bed cushions. She retrieved the jar of salve and knelt behind Laura. “After I take you, I think perhaps you’re going to pleasure me with your mouth.” Laura could not respond, there was no speaking in _Sis_ as a rule.

She slicked the glass with the salve and pressed the rounded tip to Laura’s hole. “I want to hear you make the noises you make for Wrin David when he takes you like this. You’re mine today.” She pushed forward, watching the glass as it spread Laura’s skin wide and entered her. The glass was slightly wider around than Wrin David’s cock, and their Wrin did not have ridges around his cock adding sensation to the taking.

Laura began to keen and whimper with pleasure as Ranil pushed the entire length into her and withdrew it, slowly moving in and out until the way became easier and she was able to increase her pace. By that time, Laura was practically sobbing, indeed making the noises she made for their Wrin.

Bent in _Sis_ as she was, Laura could do nothing but take it. She could not pleasure herself, she couldn’t break form to move her arms. She had moved her forehead to press against her arms, but Ranil allowed the slight break, given the circumstances. Laura peaked, and Ranil withdrew. She stood on shaky legs and looked Laura over, committing the slight of her bent over like this to memory.

She was startled by the sound of clapping behind her. She turned to see Wrin David sitting on the edge of his bed, smirking as he applauded. “Well done, Ranil. Now, let’s see how Laura does with your little toy. Give it to her.

She really shouldn’t have been surprised that he had watched. She undid the harness and helped Laura to step into it, adjusting the glass so that it was properly settled. Laura caught her chin and smiled down at her as she knelt doing up the buckles. “I didn’t know he was there, watching our little love game.”

“Neither did I. It was a love game then?”

“Yes. I love you and I loved your game.”

“Ranil, _Sis!_ ” Wrin David barked. She bent her forehead to the floor and waited to feel the hard glass. She had her fun. It was Wrin David’s game now.

 

The End


End file.
